A method is known of forming a zeolite membrane on a surface of a porous support by use of a zeolite seed crystal (referred to below as “seed crystal”) (for example, reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-82008 and Published Japanese Translation No. 2008-74695 of the PCT International Application).
The zeolite membrane is formed by crystalline growth in a membrane configuration of a seed crystal that has been coated onto the surface of the porous support.